cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology Corps of the New Pacific Order
:For the current incarnation of the Tech Corps, see the Economic Affairs page. __TOC__ The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. In addition to providing technology to larger nations, the Tech Corps serves a nobler purpose by helping to stimulate the growth of smaller nations who act as Procurers for the Tech Corps. These smaller nations make up the core body of the department, and can acquire technology at a relatively low cost. They in turn, sell it to larger nations at a fixed-ceiling price. This price makes it unnecessary to compete in the free market. The Procurers then use the profits from their deals to invest in their nation’s infrastructure, thus growing faster. When the Procurer decides that they no longer can procure technology for the Tech Corps, he or she will then become buyers from the same department that they once worked. Overseeing the facilitation of these technology transfers is a group known to the rest of The Order as Dispatchers. The Dispatchers’ core responsibility is to set up deals between Procurers and respective buyers. The Dispatchers will notify buyers that their orders have been approved and in turn will so notify the Procurers that there is buyer for their tech. They are greatly admired for not only their dedication and time given to the Tech Corps, but they are also the “face” of the department. They are most visible of all the employees belonging to the Tech Corps, they make first contact with the buyers and the sellers, and are constantly keeping in contact with Procurers, Managers, and Executives. As such, the role of the Dispatcher is an integral part of the Tech Corps. Supervising the Dispatchers are the Managers. As the name entails, they manage. They audit the orders and make sure that monies/tech are sent/received in a timely manner. They also make sure that any issues arising during a technology transfer is swiftly addressed and a solution found. In addition, they propose possible special projects and assist in the mechanics of those special projects. They handle the day to day running of the department. Overall control of the Tech Corps belongs to the Executives. They make sure that the Tech Corps is fulfilling its envisioned purpose and is evolving to suit the changing CN environment. They coordinate inter-departmental projects that result in the continued growth of The Order and those who serve her. Their continued contribution to the Tech Corps has seen the department grow and prosper to a size that was never dreamt of when the original idea of a Technology Corps was proposed. The Tech Corps also runs alongside the Technology Market, which is a free lance style service where any nation is able to buy and sell. Tech Corps Ranks * Executives looked after the long term issues facing the Tech Corps as well as working towards improving the Tech Corps however they can. * Managers were tasked with overseeing the day-to-day management of the Corp and ensured that it ran smoothly. * Technology Advisors were former Executives and Managers who retired but were maintained on the Tech Corps staff to provide advise on Tech affairs. * Dispatchers worked tirelessly in maintaining and monitoring their teams of 8-15 Procurers, ensuring tech was sent out on a timely manner. * Senior Procurers were recognized with this tag after having sent out 1,000 technology. * Procurers were smaller/lower ranking nations that were responsible for the production of technology for the Order. History of the Tech Corp First Tech Corps The First Tech Corp was founded in May 2007 by Cortath and Sir Paul. Both worked with Bakunin's Dream to crunch numbers and work how much 50 tech would cost with all the variables added in. From these calculations two proposals emerged, the "Tech Procurers" and the "Tech Bank". Tech Procurers are exactly as they are today, young/small nations selling tech. Tech Bankers were envisaged as middle tier nations, not big enough to be banks but also tech sellers, able to subsidies the cost of tech themselves. The "Tech Bank" idea was shot down, however "Tech Procurers" was pursued further. With Imperial Decree #4246814, Emperor Revenge, the Tech Corp was opened. Selling in increments of 50, 100 or 150 blocks (50 tech for $3 million) which included a middle man (known as a "Distributor"). Business was slow to start off with, with less emphasis placed on tech (no wonder, navy, tech based wonders, etc.), however it was working. Eventually Cortath took leave and command of the Tech Corp was passed to the last remaining distributor, Cobrastrike. Second Tech Corps The Second Tech Corps period was thus initiated under the leadership of Cobrastrike. The Tech Corp was however suffering from inactivity, which Cobrastrike attempted to fix by creating badges to incite people to work. However at about this time, councilor Loucifer undertook an assessment of the Tech Corp assisted by the distributor Zeta Defender. Upon completing the review, they presented their findings to Cobrastrike, who did not take it well. Believing it was an attempt by the Council to usurp him from control of the Tech Corp, he deleted all the guides, flamed Moo, the IOs and caused havoc which ended with his ejection from the alliance. Third Tech Corps Thus, Loucifer attempted to rebuild the institute, and so began the Third Tech Corp. Loucifer did away with the 50 and 100 tech orders, instead focusing entirely on the 150 deals which grew into the 4x4 deals. Loucifer took the position of Executive (new departmental head position) and hired Zeta Defender as a manager. Efficiency grew, and Cortath returned to the Tech Corp and became a Manager. Business flowed. However, the Third Tech Corp came under fire for closing during wars (such as the Devil Dogs War and FAN-1V War) and for all tech orders being forced through the Tech Corp (due to Decree #4246814). In early January 2008, the Tech Corp was shut down, the free market was brought back. Fourth Tech Corps Cortath petitioned the Emperor to reverse the decision, reintroduce the Tech Corp and have the free market run alongside. The Emperor took it to heart and allowed the Tech Corp to reopen. Cortath and the other managers and executives then worked on redesigning all aspects of the Corp, and presented it formally to the Emperor who assented. Because of the level of warfare, which prevented the Tech Corp from effectively procuring during war time, a number of provisions were built in to allow the continuation of trade during periods of warfare. With these safeguards and provisions built into it, the Fourth Tech Corp became an unimaginable success compared with its predecessors. Those who had believed in the Tech Corp to be inefficient happily admitted their error in shutting it down and were glad with the reversal of the decision. By 31 December, the Tech Corp had estimated that they had moved over 215,000 units of tech. The Fourth Tech Corp continues to this day, procuring tech for nations that need it. At the end of the War of Armegeddon, the Tech Corp was tasked with delivering at least 100,000 tech in the form of reparations to the victors. Acknowledging the effort put in by all to make the tech flow, the Tech Corp created several awards for the hard working Pacificans. Merger with the Bank At the end of the Doom House-NPO War the Pacific Bank and Tech Corps merged to accomplish stronger efficiency and communication between the two departments. The merger resulted in the creation of the Department of Economic Affairs. The official date of inception for the department is June 18, 2011.